


Observational Learning

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs a little help. Sirius is supremely unhelpful. (These are Shoebox Project Marauders. Fanfic for fanfic is a thing, Y/Y?)</p><p>Written for the "Everyone's Gay" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Observational Learning

"But why not, Sirius, whyyyyyy not!" James was attempting to make puppy eyes, which was totally not on, Sirius thought. If anyone had the puppy eyes market cornered, it was himself.

"I'm not having you watch me and Moony have sex and that's final. Watch someone else. Watch Snape and Longbottom."

"Ewww, Snape cock. Cock of Snape. Aaaagh."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Cock snob. Watch Shacklebolt and Weasley, then."

"Kingsley would break me and I am very breakable. Please, Padfoot? I am horrible at sex. Did I mention the jellyfish thing? I need tips!"

"Here's a tip: Stop. Shagging. Girls."


End file.
